Just Us
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Just Us Now?


**Just Us**

 **Authors Note/ Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Grey's Anatomy, that credit is due to the writers/creators.**

 **Summary: Just us now?**

 **One Shot**

Guilt.

It spread through Derek's body like wildfire as he watched his wife drop Meredith's panties onto the floor as though they had burnt her, disgust was just one of the emotions that flashed across her face. He leaned down scooping up the underwear, throwing them into the trash can beside them. "Addison" He breathed her name, tears in his eyes at the realisation of what he had done. He could see the devastation written across her features, the hurt in her eyes and it made him feel worse because he could identify with everything she was feeling. He had belittled her, shunned her, walked away from everything they had because of what she had done and most of it was because he couldn't understand how she had broken theirs vows and betray him in such a manner. Yet now he was standing before her having committed the same act and he finally understood. He hadn't set out tonight to hurt her, just as she had claimed sleeping with Mark hadn't been to hurt him.

"Addie…"

"Don't" She tried to keep the tears at bay, wanting to remain detached but he could see past it, years of marriage allowed him to see what no one else could.

"I'm sorry, it…"

"Was it revenge, to show me how much it hurt?" She breathed deeply, trying to steady her voice. The last thing she wanted was a screaming match leading to an audience that would come to stand around them. This was not something she wanted aired out in the open. "I apologized, I said it was a mistake" Her hands trembled and she locked them together to keep them still. "If that was a revenge tactic then congratulations, I now know how you felt. It hurts"

Derek opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "It wasn't revenge" It was all he knew to say because it was the truth. The intention had never been to hurt Addison, being with Meredith had been like eating forbidden fruit. It tasted good in the moment but left a horrible after taste. "I'm sorry, Addie"

Addison turned away from him, the tears escaping her eyes. She couldn't allow him to see her cry, and she couldn't see him cry because tears would move her emotions and she wouldn't be able to walk away. "I have to go"

"Wait" He followed her down the stairs struggling to keep up, catching her arm gently when they got to the bottom. "Addison" He tugged her bring her to a stop. "Let me explain"

"Like you let me explain?" Her words sounded pained. "I can't do this Derek, go be with Meredith. You're off the hook, we don't have to keep pretending that we are happy and trying to fix our broken relationship"

The words hit him like a punch to the jaw, despite having just been with Meredith seeing her again did not sound appealing. He didn't want Meredith. "I don't..." He moved around to stand in front of her, she was looking at the ground but he knew that she was crying. That made him feel worse. "Don't cry, Addie"

"How can I not? You slept with the woman you love and that woman is not me"

Derek didn't agree with what he was hearing, he didn't love Meredith despite thinking for a few moments that he did. He was simply lusting after her. Seeing Addie cry, the thought of her walking out of him made his stomach drop. Feeling everything that she felt when he walked out on her. "I don't love Meredith" The words spoken were clear as if he was absolutely sure of the fact.

Addison stared at him through her tears. "Before I arrived in Seattle you were in love with her"

Derek knew that she didn't believe him, and not one part of him blamed her. "I swear to you Addie, I do not love Meredith. Just like you didn't love Mark" It was a low blow bringing up Mark Sloans name but he just wanted her to understand.

"This is different Derek. I made a mistake, I slept with Mark because you were never around. I was lonely. This is different, I'm here, I'm present Derek and you still slept with Meredith" The interns name slipped from hers sourly

Derek was in tears, and in front of him so was Addison. He didn't know what to say to make it right. "We are Derek and Addison, Addison and Derek. We are one. Don't walk away from us" He pleaded with her like she had pleaded back in New York. "I love you"

"We used to be Derek and Addison before all the loneliness, the cheating, the hurt. This isn't us anymore" She wiped her tears away, taking a seat on the plastic chairs a few steps away. What was the point in crying over something she was sure she lost a while ago.

"Maybe it is time to let it go"

"No" He dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands in his. "No. I refuse to believe that this is it for us. We don't just give up. We've never given up. You moved out here, to Seattle Addie, where it rains all the time and your hair gets wet. Just hold on, fight with me a little longer"

"I can't. I can't keep doing this. You punishing me for sleeping with Mark. You can't hurt me Derek anymore then I already hurt myself"

His face filled with an emotion that she couldn't quiet place. "I'm not punishing you Addie. I made a mistake but I love you. Give us a chance"

She shook her head. "It's over, Derek"

"No" He refused believe that this was how their story would end, not after the years they had had together. "We are not giving up. This moment, this is our clean slate Addie. No Mark. No Meredith. Just you and I. If you still love me Addie, come home, come with me"

"I…" She looked into eyes, the broken look. She knew it because months ago that been her and she had pleaded for him to not give up, to stay and he didn't. As cold hearted as everyone thought she was, inside she was soft, only for Derek. Truth was she didn't know, she wasn't sure if they could overcome everything but did they at least deserve a chance?

"I…"

He stood up, tears still clouding his eyes. "Derek and Addison, Addison and Derek. Power couple, very much in love. Don't give up Addie, not on us"

"Okay" The word escaped her mouth softly, slipping her hand into his. "No Mark. No Meredith. Just us?"

"Just us"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
